red rose
by blackz
Summary: (Completed)When Sano and Megumi told the famous couple about Valentines Day,Kenshin decided to do something special for Kaoru and confess his love to Kaoru. Please review! put on puppy eyes "PUHLEEESE!"
1. Valentines Day?

Disclaimer: These characters were originally mine. someone throws a shoe Ouch! Okay,okay...maybe not..   
  
A/N: Hello minna-san!!!Although I'm still not finished with my first ficcie, Moonlight, I'm trying to write another ficcie first. Enjoy!!! (Please send me your lovely reviews!!)  
  
Red Rose  
  
By: Blackz Chapter 1  
  
The morning was fresh as Kenshin walked down the hall of the dojo. Kenshin walked passed kaoru's room. I wonder if Kaoru-dono is still sleeping? Kenshin heard Kaoru's light breathing. She's asleep. I wonder how she looked when she's asleep??? Kenshin's mind drifted to certain things that he shouldn't think of. Hentai! Sessha shouldn't think those things about Kaoru-dono. Kenshin gave himself a mind slap. Kenshin continued walking towards the kitchen.   
  
Kaoru stretch her arm. "Hmm....that's was nice." It has been a week since she didn't have a good night sleep. sniff..sniff Something smells nice. Kaoru had her shower and changed into her blue kimono and tied her long raven hair into a long ponytail with a blue ribbon. As she walked to have her breakfast, she heard someone fussing about not enough food. "Yahiko-chan. You already finished two bowls. Please be considerate about other people. Kaoru-dono doesn't eat her breakfast yet." Kenshin's voice was gentle and soothing.  
  
"I don't care about that ugly old hag!!! No wonder she didn't get married. A man couldn't survive living with her. Not to mention her awful cooking!!"  
  
"What did you say about my cooking? You little selfish brat!!!" Kaoru stomped. She whacked Yahiko's head.  
  
Maa..maa..Kaoru-dono. Let's just have our breakfast in peace shall we?" soothed the red-haired man. Kaoru seated herself beside Kenshin, and ate her breakfast in peace. Yahiko snickered.  
  
"What are you snickering at?" "Just looking at your ugliness.." Kaoru's face turned red. "You insensitive little brat!" Kaoru throw her breakfast at Yahiko. "Oi! What did you that for?"  
  
"For ruining my appetite!" Kaoru stomped out of the room. "Yahiko-chan, should be more nice to Kaoru-dono." "I can't help it! This is the time of my age that boys like me love to irritate girls." Yahiko smiled innocently. Kenshin sigh.   
  
After her class with Yahiko in the afternoon, Kaoru informed Kenshin that she'll be having lunch at the Akabeko. Kenshin looked at Kaoru exited the gate as he doing the laundry. Kenshin's mind drifted about the woman he loves. How I love her. She's the most beautiful woman in his life other than Tomoe. My love for Tomoe is different from my love for Kaoru. My love for Kaoru really spiced up my life. Tomoe.... The past is past. Right now, I only love Kaoru....  
  
"Yo Kenshin!!!" Kenshin stumbled when heard that certain greeting and fell into the foam of bubbles. Sano went over to help Kenshin who is soaked with bubbles. There are some bubbles on his fiery red hair. "Dude..you should change into some dry clothes 'cause you have to cook me lunch and I got to tell you somethin'!" winked Sano.  
  
"Hai..hai..." Kenshin sigh as he walked to his room to change his clothes.  
  
Kaoru arrived at the Akabeko. It was busy as usual. She went inside and saw her friends giggling. Must be talking about something. Tsubame's face was red. Obviously, that the young girl was blushing. "Hi!" greeted Kaoru. "Hi!!" greeted her friends back.  
  
"Come and join us Kaoru!" Misao was jumping excitedly "Megumi was telling us about this special day where the western people celebrate to confess their love to their loved ones. This day is special for lovers." Tae smiled at the younger girl. "It was called 'Valotin Day' or something like that." said Misao thoughtfully.  
  
"It was called "Valentines Day", weasel. If you were listening carefully you should pronounced it correctly." corrected Megumi.  
  
"Who were you calling 'weasel'?" screamed Misao. Her face turned red of anger.  
  
"Maa..maa..Misao-chan..." plead Tae.  
  
Kaoru take her seat beside Megumi. "Can you tell me about this 'Valentines Day'?" Megumi sigh. She has to explain one more time. She had explained to the other girls about 5 times! (A/N: if I were Megumi, I would surely explode. It irritates me so much when people asked me to explain many times..don't you agree? Or just maybe I'm bad at explaining things. sigh) "Okay..okay...I explain, but made this the last time!" warned Megumi. "HAI!!!" the girls said it together. Megumi sigh. Kenshin finished cooking lunch and getting ready to eat. He set the table. Sano just looked at Kenshin lazily. For being the infamous lazy-bum, he even didn't bother to help Kenshin. When Kenshin give him a bowl of rice, he started eating it like a pig. MUNCH..GOBBLE...MUNCH..GOBBLE..  
  
"Sho...." Sano said with his mouth full of food. "..foxshstellmeboutsshishdayswen.." "Urm..Sano, I think you should eat first then you can tell me." Kenshin smiled. Its really funny when he watched Sano ate. The helpless guy always ate like he never eat for a month. He watched as Sano choked his food. Kenshin gave him some tea and he drank it quickly. Kenshin just sigh.  
  
A/N: Okay minna!! That's all for now! Wait for the next chapter!! 


	2. Sano's suggestions

Diclaimer: I still didn't own rurouni kenshin.....sigh  
  
A/N: Okay, this is chapter 2. I hope you guys send me more reviews!!! Still not updating my first ficcie 'Moonlight'..... hits head against the wall --  
  
Red Rose By: Blackz  
  
Chapter 2  
  
All the girls stared at Megumi dreamily after she explained about Valentines Day. "I wish Aoshi-sama gives me roses and chocolates. Take me to candle light dinner and lastly kissed me passionately and he even proposes to me.." Misao's eyes sparkle as she imagined those things.  
  
"Urm..Misao-chan. Don't you think about the proposing part is a little bit over the top?" Kaoru looked at the sparkled-eyed girl.  
  
"Can't you let an innocent, beautiful and vulnerable girl like me be with her fantasies?" Misao answered. Everyone's sweat dropped. Megumi sigh.  
  
"What?! It's true isn't it? I am innocent , beautiful and vulnerable girl!! Right?" Misao screamed.  
  
Megumi ignored Misao's screaming and asked Kaoru. "What do you think about Valentines Day?"  
  
"Urm...it's a nice day to celebrate with your loved ones..."  
  
"Heck...Kaoru don't you think about the romantics things Kenshin will do to you?? Like kissing you passionately or giving you roses and stuff."  
  
Kaoro felt her cheeks burned. She blushed so much that she avoids Megumi's eyes. "I supposed..." mumbled Kaoru.  
  
The thought of Kenshin kissing her was unbelievable. The guy still calls her Kaoru-dono and he must loved his wife. And what kind of guy would fall for a tomboy like her for god-sake!! The guy is a better cook than she is.  
  
Megumi gave Kaoru a wink. "Don't worry Kaoru, I know Kenshin loves you. The way he stutters to talk to you show it all!!"  
  
"Don't forget the way he looks at you!!!" added Misao. The poor girl is so exited that she jumps around the restaurant. "Misao-chan!! You're going to scare all the customers!!" Tae calms the younger girl.  
  
Misao stops jumping and she starts singing.  
  
"Kenshin and Kaoru sitting on a tree.."  
  
"K-i-s-s-i-n-g"  
  
"First comes love..." Now the whole restaurant watched Misao as she sang. They really amused by this girl singing that telling the legendary battousai is having an affair with their tomboyish girl, Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru turned deep crimson red and she exited the Akabeko. "Now weasel!! Look at what you done!! You embarrassed Kaoru..." Megumi exited the restaurant and ran after Kaoru.  
  
As she went outside, she tried to catch up with the girl but the girl runs so fast. "Kaoru!!!! Don't forget! Valentines Day is tomorrow!!"  
  
(A/n: So...how was it?? I really hope you guys enjoy this fic!!! Okay..ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Kenshin rubbed Sano's back as he choked the food. Sano's face turned blue and Kenshin quickly gave him some tea to drink. Sano accepted the drink and drank it. Kenshin sigh relief when nothing happened to his best friend.  
  
"That was close!!"  
  
"Sano, I think you should eat more slowly."  
  
"Alright! But you know me...I'm so hungry that I could eat a whole bloody horse!!" Kenshin sigh.  
  
Kenshin cleaned all the dishes and he prepared some tea since his friend is so anxious to tell him something.  
  
"Okay...what is this important thing you got to tell me?"  
  
"Hermm...well the fox lady told me that in the west, people celebrated a special day called 'Valentines Day'."  
  
"So? What are this 'Valentines Day' people in the west celebrated for?"  
  
"It's a special day for lovers."  
  
"O-o-owh..." stutters Kenshin. "What does it got to do with me?"  
  
"Come'on Kenshin!! Like I don't know!! Do something special for Jou-chan!" winked Sano.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Well...fox lady told me that on Valentines Day people gave each other chocolates and roses. I think you should give Jou-chan some chocolates and some roses..." answered Sano thoughtfully.  
  
"I can do that!" smiled Kenshin.  
  
"And!!! Not to forget, maybe afterwards you could swept her feet off and kiss her passionately and you know....heheh...you could move to the bedroom...heheh.." Sano added as he winked at Kenshin.  
  
"Sano!! I can't do that to Kaoru-dono. I respect her and that's that." Kenshin turned crimson red at his friend's remarked.  
  
"Well..I'm just helping to spice the things up for you!"  
  
"Thank you but no thanks!" "By the way, what are you going to do with Megumi-san on Valentines Day?"  
  
"That my friend....in non of your business." Sano left the dojo.  
  
"Oi Sano!!! Come on!! You can tell me!!!" Kenshin shouted at his friend. Sano ran as he reached the main gate, he bumped into Kaoru.  
  
"Oi!! Watch where you're going!!"  
  
"Sorry Jou-chan!!" "By the way, you're looking beautiful today!"  
  
"Oi Sano!!! Come on !! Tell me!!" Kenshin almost catch up with Sano.  
  
"Urmm...Bye Jou-chan!! See ya later!!" Sano ran. Kaoru shook her head. Guys...are so weird...  
  
A/N: Okay...that's all for chapter 2!! Please send me reviews and hope you enjoy my fic!!(I'm an author who doesn't talks so much..is that good or bad?? Hmmm.......)I'll wait for your reviews!!! Ka-ching!! LOL!! Bubye for now!! 


	3. Last advice from the master

Disclaimer: Bwuhahahahahahaha!!! Rurouni Kenshin is finally mine!!!  
someone throws a bucket of water  
"Huh?" sigh "It's only a dream.."  
  
A/N: Arghhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My geography teacher is giving me an assignment!! Now I don't have time to write fanfics..... screams loudly Just to say that I'm still nowhere updating my first ficcie..moonlight............ somebody kill me.... --  
  
Red rose By: blackz  
  
Kenshin ran so fast that he wouldn't able to control his feet that he crashed at Kaoru. That left him sprawled on top of Kaoru. Their lips almost touched and they lay there for a few seconds......  
  
Kenshin POV  
  
God...she's beautiful.....I could have kissed her.....  
  
Kaoru POV  
  
Oh my god!!! His lying on top of me!! Well it's an accident but ....oh!! He's so cute!! I've could have kissed him!!!  
  
Kenshin saw Kaoru's blush. He straightened and tried to fix his posture. He gave Kaoru a hand to help her get up. Kaoru's face was now crimson red.  
  
"Gomen nasai Kaoru-dono..." stutter Kenshin.  
  
"It's okay.." mumbled Kaoru.  
  
"How's Akabeko??"  
  
"Great! Megumi was telling us about this day that um.." Kaoru looked down to her feet.  
  
"What Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Well nothing special!! Haahahhahahaha!!" Kaoru was trying to choke out a fake laugh.  
  
Kenshin sigh. He knows that his Kaoru is not telling him something.  
  
"Well..um..I think ..I'm going to do the laundry.."  
  
"Well if that so..I'm going to have a hot bath.." Kaoru still looking at her feet. "Do you want me to prepare the hot bath for you??" Kenshin offered.  
  
"It's okay..I can do it myself!" smiled Kaoru.  
  
Both figures walked back in the dojo and take their separate paths.  
  
That night, Sano and Megumi joined them for dinner. Kenshin cooked extra food and the food was delicious. After dinner, Megumi and Kaoru talked at the front porch.  
  
"Are you nervous tomorrow?" asked Megumi.  
  
"W..why should I be?? Its not like I have a lover or anything.." stutter Kaoru.  
  
"Don't pretend!! Its not like I don't know you have feelings at my Ken- san.."  
  
"Since when he's yours!!!!!!" screamed Kaoru.  
  
"Don't worry tanuki...Kenshin is yours tomorrow because I've a date with rooster head."  
  
"Sano? I thought you don't have feelings for the guy?"  
  
"I'm just giving him a chance.. he's the one who is begging for me to be his valentine.."  
  
Kaoru snickered. Although Megumi and Sano bickered a lot but secretly they have feelings for each other. Well actually, it's not a secret because its so obvious.  
  
"Is he going to do something special for you tomorrow?"  
  
"He's going to take me to a candle light dinner at the Akabeko tomorrow."  
  
"That is so... romantic of him!!!" Kaoru giggled.  
  
"Well maybe.... But it's not like I'm going to enjoy it or anything.." Megumi acted as though as she didn't care but it's clearly seen that a blush appeared on her fair skin.  
  
Kaoru sneered. Then both of the girls broke into giggles.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
As the girls talked outside, the guys talked inside. Kenshin heard Kaoru's giggles and smiled.  
  
"So.... What are you going to do for Kaoru? Have you decided yet?" asked Sano as he chewed on his fish bones.  
  
"Actually.... I dunno.." Kenshin sigh. Sano fell anime style.  
  
"Well, that part you have to figure it yourself but I can help you one thing!!"  
  
"What?" Kenshin looked up as if there was a new hope for him.  
  
"Drop the Kaoru-dono THING!!!!!! For god-sake!!" screamed Sano.  
  
"ORO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oi!! Why it's so noisy in here??" Megumi looked straight at Sano.  
  
Kaoru appeared beside Megumi and looked straight at Kenshin. "Can't you guys have decent talks just like us women?"  
  
The guys sweat drop. "You rooster-head! We're going home!" Megumi points at Sano.  
"I don't know we were living together??" snickered Sano. Megumi turned crimson red as he hits Sano in the head. "Oi!! What's that for, fox?"  
  
Megumi didn't say anything and she started walk to the front gate. "Oi fox!! Wait up!!" Sano shouted. He say goodbye to the couple as he run off to catch his dream woman.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin laughed as they watch their friend ran to catch Megumi. "Urm...Kaoru??" stutters Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru stops laughing as she stares at Kenshin." Yes?" "Do..do...do you mind walking with me to the town tomorrow?" stutters Kenshin. A drop of sweat dropped from his forehead. Kenshin never been so nervous in his entire life.  
  
A blush appeared on Kaoru's pale skin. "Yes..." Kaoru moved closer to Kenshin as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. She quickly run off to bed and leaving the dumbfounded Kenshin on the porch.  
  
A/n: Ha!! Chapter 3 finished!! Thank you for sending me your great reviews!! I'm having a slight problem here.... What should Kenshin do to Kaoru on Valentines Day??? Give me your opinions and hope you send me more of your lovely reviews!!! 


	4. dressed me and a kiss you will get

Diclaimer: Finally.... Bwuhahahahahahaha!!!! Rurouni Kenshin ..is..... still..not mine!!!!!!!!!!! sigh

A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews and opinions about what should Kenshin do to Kaoru on Valentines Day..... I've come into a conclusion that there is one opinion that had the same idea with me and I'm going to go for it!! Not that I HATE THE OTHER OPINIONS!! You guys are the best!!

double thumbs up

Red rose

By: Blackz

The morning was crisp and the air was fresh.......(so much for the intro) "ARGHHHHHH!!" screamed Kaoru. "What should I WEAR!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru looked into her closet as she searched for perfect attire for this day. "Not this one...this blue one is pretty...no...purple?" Kaoru is trying to choose whether she should wear the blue kimono or the purple one. "I've never been so choosy in my life!! Especially about clothes for god-sake!!!"

There was a knock on the shogi. "Kaoru-dono? Are you presentable enough for me to come in?" Kenshin heard Kaoru's scream. "Yes." Obviously Kaoru doesn't realize who is coming into her room. Kenshin entered the room. The room was a mess. Clothes was lying everywhere. And not to mention that Kaoru is only wearing a towel!!!!!!! Kenshin felt a nosebleed coming up. His face turned crimson red.

Kaoru only noticed this and she screamed. "KENSHIN NO HENTAI!!!!" Kaoru slapped Kenshin's face.

"OROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin's eyes swirls. I think I'm seeing twelve Kaorus.

"What are you doing in my room??!!"

"Relax Kaoru."

That's the first time she heard Kenshin called her by her name on normal grounds. Kaoru smiled. "You're helping to pick my attire for today, aren't you?"

"Oro?" Kenshin was confused of his Kaoru's reaction. One minute she was angry with him and the other she was smiling at him.

"Now help me! Which one should I wear?" Kaoru held up her blue and purple kimono.

"Kaoru...I don't care what you wear. You always looked beautiful to me and I always love you..." Kenshin mumbled.

"Huh? What was that??"

"Urmm..I mean you wear anything and you always looked beautiful to me!" Kenshin's sweat dropped. Kaoru blushed.

Kenshin went to the huge pile of clothes and pulled out a red kimono. "I think you looked nice in this one...matched with the occasion don't you think??"

Kaoru looked at the kimono. She smiled. "Okay!" She went over to him and cupped his face. "Thanks.." Kaoru pecked him on the lips.

Kenshin turned deep red.

Kaoru POV

_Oh my god!! I can't believe I just kissed him!! I've always want to kissed him on the lips but..he must think I'm going to steal his love from his Tomoe...Oh Kenshin...... _

_He bowed after I kissed him. Then he hurriedly left the room. Kenshin...don't you love me??_

Kenshin POV

_Oh Kaoru... I must leave you or I can't control myself... But wait tonight my Kaoru...wait..._

Kenshin set up the table for breakfast. Yahiko was waiting for the table to be set up. "Come on slowpoke!! I'm bloody hungry and I'm going to be late for work!" whined Yahiko.

Kenshin smiled at the younger man. "Maa..maa..Yahiko-chan. Can't you wait in just one minute?" Kenshin went into the kitchen to get the bowls. He took three bowls and went to the table where he was setting. Ashe went out the kitchen to the dining room, Kaoru walked in to eat her breakfast. Kaoru looked stunningly beautiful in her red kimono and her raven hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a red ribbon. Kenshin swallowed at the sight of an angel in front of him. He accidentally dropped the bowls.

Yahiko whistled. "What got in to you ugly? Finally our ugly old hag turned pretty..." Kaoru knows that remarked supposed to be sarcastic but she took it as a compliment. But what's wrong with Kenshin? He suddenly freezes. Did she stun him that much? "Kenshin? Are you okay?" Kaoru waved her hands in front of Kenshin's face.

Kenshin's mind came back to the reality. "Huh? Kaoru-dono! P..p...please take a seat! I take the new bowls. Kenshin soon disappeared into the kitchen. Kaoru sigh. Kenshin is calling her 'Kaoru-dono' again. "I've knew I shouldn't kissed him in the place!" grumbled kaoru.

Yahiko snickered. He is quite amused by the actions happened in front of him.

(A/n: Just want to say 'Arigatou' again to my reviewers who giving me opinions for this ficcie. You guys are the best!!!!!!!!!!!!! )

####################

Yahiko headed to work while Kenshin and Kaoru are ready to spend their time together at the town.

"Kaoru-dono? Are you ready?"

"Yes Kenshin. Shall we?" Kaoru trying as hard she can to hold up the tears. Kenshin was upset because of the kiss. I've known that I shouldn't kiss him. Now he thinks something bad about me. He stopped calling her Kaoru. Oh Kenshin...

The couple walked to the town together. Kenshin looked at Kaoru's face. Something is disturbing her. I have to act fast. I have to ask her tonight!

Okay minna! Sorry for that lame cliffy. I have to stop! Next chapter will be about their little tale of shopping together. And something caught Kenshin's eye.. So people... wait for the next chapter. And don't forget to send me reviews!!!!!! Gomen if this chapter is short.... Okay..bubye for now!!!!!


	5. our little shopping tale

Disclaimer: Oh Kenshin! Please be mine!!!! Someone hits her on the headOkay!! Maybe Rurouni Kenshin is not mine but can't I imagine it and at least be dramatic about it?? (If someone thinks this is so lame and disgusting..please kill me midnight sharp tonight) Oo

(A/n: Hello again minna!! Thank you for your lovely reviews!!! This chapter is dedicated to Aikawarazu Ai for not forgetting to send me reviews for every chapter. Not to forget to my other reviewers of course!!! Just want to say that..... you guys are the best!!!!!!!!!!)

Red rose

By: Blackz

The two figures headed to town. The street was busy and they watched as many stalls were busy. They walked and walked. Kenshin looked at Kaoru's impression. Her face is...happy but there was awkwardness somewhere behind that lovely smile.

Kaoru tried as hard as she can to enjoy this moment with Kenshin but her mind always drifted about the kiss they shared that morning. She felt tears running up her eyes.

"Kenshin..can I go over there? Could you wait for a second?" choked Kaoru. She ran to the nearest stall and soon lost in the crowd of people.

Is that tears I see in her eyes? Oh Kaoru... did I did something wrong? I'm sorry... Kenshin felt like his heart just shattered into a million pieces.

Someone tapped Kenshin's shoulder. He turned around and came across an old man carrying a bunch of roses on his back. "You are celebrating Valentines Day?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Then here..give this rose to your valentine! Its romantic if you give that to that certain someone." smiled the old man. Kenshin accepted the single rose and put in his pocket. He decided to give this to Kaoru tonight.

Kenshin looked around for Kaoru. Her beautiful figure still not been seen anywhere. The handsome red-haired man sighs. Where in the world is his angel? Kenshin walked to the nearest shop. The shop was decorated with English furnishings. The shop is small but it still looked elegant. Kenshin went into the shop. (To my reviewer: (Foreverluv) I think you just read my mind.. ) He browsed the things in the shop. After a few minutes of browsing, Kenshin was so bored. He almost exited the shop when he came across a gold ring with a blue gem on it. He looked at it for a few minutes. The owner noticed this and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I presume that you were attracted to this lovely ring, sir?"

"Yes.."

"It's sapphire. This gem is very rare."(Actually I don't know that sapphire are rare or not)

"Yes..it is rare..."

"So sir..do you wish to purchase this item?"

Kenshin smiled. Now his plan is perfect.

Kaoru ran through the sea of people. The town never been so crowded before. Tears were already running down from her cheeks. Kaoru found a bench and seated herself. She cried and cried. She felt so guilty. "How could I do that to him.." mumbled Kaoru.

A red-haired man was searching his lost angel everywhere. Then, he saw her crying on the bench. "Kaoru, what's wrong?" Kenshin cupped her face. She turned her face away and nodded her head, apologizing. "I'm sorry Kenshin. I'm so tired. Can we go back now?" There was hurt in Kenshin's eyes. But, the man just smiled and nodded. They want back to the dojo.

That night, the dojo was empty only left Kaoru by herself. After her outing with Kenshin, she never talked to the man. Yahiko was busy helping at the Akabeko because they were promoting a special candle light dinner just for this special day. Kaoru looked for Kenshin all over the dojo. There was no sign of him. She sighs. She retuned to her room when she noticed a single red rose and a note lying in front of her room.

Kaoru read the note:

**_Dear Kaoru,_**

_**Meet me at the lake tonight. I have something to tell you. I'll will wait for you...**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kenshin**_

A smile crept on her lips. Kaoru smelled the rose. She changed her clothes and headed to the lake.

A/n: Ahh...a cliffy! I'm sorry minna...I'm so busy lately. Thanks for your reviews and don't forget to send me reviews, okay?? People....I'm thinking to write a Inuyasha fanfic after I've finished with this fic... what do you think?? Sorry if this chapter is too short!! Gomen Nasai!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja minna! (feels really bad about the chapter is too short)


	6. Don't you love me?

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine......(sigh)

A/N: I just want to say that I'm so happy that I receive many reviews in just one day! And, I want to apologize to the people who think my grammar is rubbish. I'm so terribly sorry. I done research and check my grammar and I realize my mistakes. Just want to say that nobody is perfect including me.... Hope you guys send me more reviews!!!

Red rose

By: Blackz ï

Kaoru locked the dojo gate and walked to the lake. When she arrived, Kenshin was waiting for her on the bridge. He was pacing while he was waiting for Kaoru. Kaoru walked to Kenshin. Her bangs were covering her eyes. "You want to see me?" Kaoru mumbled.

Kenshin felt like his heart beating really fast that he sure Kaoru could hear it. This is the time. If you don't do it this time, there will no be other times. Kenshin took a deep breath.

Kenshin picked Kaoru's delicate hands and hold it tightly. Kaoru was so shocked of Kenshin's actions that she blushed deeply. "Kaoru......" Kenshin cupped Kaoru's face and bring her face towards his. Kenshin almost brushed his lips to hers but suddenly she pulled away. There was hurt on Kenshin's face. Kaoru tried to hold up the tears that came up her eyes as she ran away from Kenshin.

"Don't you love me?" those words escaped from Kenshin's mouth slowly. She turned around and faces Kenshin. Kenshin's face was covered by his bangs.

"W-what?" choked Kaoru.

"Don't you love me?"

"W-well i-I ..."

Kenshin came closer to Kaoru. He looked into the beautiful blue eyes. "Kaoru.... am I that bad to be kissed?"

No...he is a great kisser. There's nothing that she enjoys doing other than kissing Kenshin. Well..actually not that often she kissed him but, she really enjoyed it. Kissing him also made her felt guilty. She cannot made Kenshin betrayed his wife, Tomoe.

"Am I a bad kisser?"

"n-No..."

"Then why Kaoru?"

"You can't kiss me...." There was shocked on Kenshin's face.

"....I mean..what about Tomoe?"

"Do you feel guilty kissing me, Kaoru?" Kaoru nodded.

Kaoru looked down to her feet. She was scared to meet Kenshin's eyes. She is scared that she might regret doing something regretful.

"Kaoru look at me!" Kenshin's voice was firm yet gentle. Kaoru's eyes met his. Kenshin picked her delicate hands and brought it over to his chest. He looked deep into the beautiful blues. "Kaoru....you should never felt guilty kissing me....I love you..."

"When the first time I met you, you are the sun and the moon in my heart. My love for you is a journey, starting forever, and ending at never. Kaoru...to love you is like giving me glimpse of heaven. I love you.."

Koaru gulped. Kenshin is confessing his love to me. "What about Tomoe?"

"I know she is my wife, but I was married in a loveless marriage. I started to love her at the end of her life. It is late for me but after that I promised myself not to love again but...you made me forget that. You are so special to me. Please let me love you...."

Kenshin let go of Kaoru's hands and took out a blue velvet box. Kaoru looked at the bow curiously. Kenshin opened it and Kaoru gasped. It was a ring with a beautiful gem on it. Not to mention it was blue. The color of her eyes.

"Kaoru..please live in my heart forever. And pay no rent for it. Will you be my queen by day and night? With me forever."

Kaoru was dumbfounded. For her answer, Kaoru put her hands around Kenshin's neck and kissed him passionately. Kenshin was shocked by Kaoru's action but soon he also lost into the kiss. Kaoru felt Kenshin returned her kiss and his tongue forced her lips to open. Kenshin's hands were now on her waist and hugging her tightly.

After a few moments, the broke the kiss for some air. That was simply breathtaking. Kaoru never felt so alive.

"I presume your answer is yes?"

Kaoru giggled and hugged Kenshin. He took out the ring from the box and put it on Kaoru's ring finger. They kissed for the last time before headed back to the dojo. They walked back hand in hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Well isn't that sweet!! Now let see how Megumi tells Kaoru how she spent her Valentines Day with Sano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_** Tomorrow morning at the Akabeko **_

Megumi sipped her tea. Kaoru was busy looking at her ring finger. Sometimes she giggles and that's made Megumi confused.

"Are you okay tanuki?"

"Don't call me that..." Kaoru smiled. Megumi was definitely shocked now. Megumi put her hand on Kaoru's forehead. "No fever...do you have any headache recently?"

"Stopped that!"

"Now tanuki! Tell me! Did something happen to you and Kenshin last night?"

Kaoru showed her ring finger to Megumi. Soon, the black haired woman was giggling madly. "HE PROPOSED TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaoru nodded. "HOW COME YOU DIDN"T TELL ME THE FIRST THING IN THE MORNING?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well...let say that I'm just so excited about it that I forgot!"

"When are you going to get married?"

"Next month."

"OHHH!!! I can't wait!"

After a few minutes, Megumi was taking a deep breath. That news was taking making her go crazy. She sipped her tea.

"How was your date with Sano last night?" Kaoru was grinning mischievously.

"Well...it started quite romantic. He gave me roses and chocolates. He took me to a candlelight dinner at Akabeko and....you know what HAPPENED???!!!!!!"

"What?"

"At the end! I'm paying for the bills. So much for him being a Casanova! "

Kaoru giggled. "Now that is the Sano I know.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaoru arrived at the dojo. It was awfully quite. "Kenshin???"

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms hugged her waist from behind. "LET ME GO!!!!!!!!"

"Kaoru..its me..."

"Kenshin?"

She heard Kenshin chuckled. "Don't scare me like that!!"

"I'm sorry my love.." Kenshin now was kissing Kaoru's neck. Kaoru moaned and turned herself and hugged Kenshin. She kissed Kenshin full on the lips. A month from now...Kaoru...you will be mine forever.....

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Well..that's the end!! Thanks to all my reviewers!!!! You guys are the best. I think I want to tell you guys that I'm going to write a ficcie about Inuyasha. Tell me what you think about it. Should I write a ficcie about Inuyasha? Tell me okay??? Bubye!! .


End file.
